A Midsummers Nightsmare
by Iceland1717
Summary: When Deltes spell goes wrong, the boys of dragon nights all fall for one another. Yaoi story dont like it dont read. Main paring LaamuxGil others inside please R&R.


A Midsummer Nishtsmare

Summary: What happens when a spell goes wrong and turns the guys from dragon knights gay.

Pairings: LaamuxGil, ThatzxBierrez, NohiroxRune, KaisternxRath, RuwalkxTetheus, ZomaxRingleys, and SaabelxKharl

Warning: Yaoi, swearing and dead characters brought back to life.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Mineko-sensei

Written by Shikagirl17 and Miss.DeathDie

Chapter1

When good spells go wrong

Laamu was walking along the fields of the dragon castle whistling a happy tune. The Demon Lord Nadil had been long taken care of, allowing him to be resurrected with out being used by Nadil's two goons Sheydeman and Sheyrendora. Now he was able to spend time with his Kitty-Kitty Gil. Speaking of Gil, Laamu looked around wondering where he was.

"I wonder my Kitten is" he said looking around. "I'm going to have to find my poor, lost, probably wet even if it is a sunny day out, and hungry kitten". He started to twirl around to become SUPER-ULTRA-MEGA-DETECTIVE-LAAMU. He was even equipped with a Sherlock Holmes looking cape, hat and magnifying glass. He started on his guest to find Gil looking down on the ground the whole time to try and find clues.

After all of 3 minutes, our hero, SUPER-ULTRA-MEGA-DETECTIVE-LAAMUA found Gil sleeping under a tree. The sun illuminating his peaceful looking face.

"Another case solved by SUPER-ULTRA-MEGA-DETECTIVE-LAAMUA" Laamu said, striking a victory poise. He then threw of his detective cloths to revel his regular ones, and went to pounce his kitten.

"Gil" He cried out. He went chibi with huge puppy dog eyes, and hearts coming out all over the place. He pounced on the sleeping beauty waking him up. Laamu snuggled into the dragon knight of fire's chest, while Gil just sat there blinking.

"I love you my kitten" Laamu called out happily. 'The Kitten' on the other hand was still sitting their blinking not really sure if he was awake or still sleeping. After a moment of an weird awkward pause, Laamu started crying.

"You're not answering me, You hate me" he said running away. Tears pouring out of eyes like streams of water, earning him some weird looks from the people he passed.

Gil, who had finally fully woken up tried to call out to his former "master, but it was to late. He was mentally kicking himself when Thatz came by.

"I Just saw Laamu, he was crying and yelling 'he hates me'. Did something happen between the two of you" he asked

"Oh nothing much" the knight of fire replied. "He just forgot that I'm not a morning person, and he thinks I hate him". Thatz fell to the ground sweat dropping.

Meanwhile…..

Laamu had stopped running but he was still crying.

"He hates me" he said. Then he paused for a minute to think. "No…I wont let him hate me, I'll make him love me one way or another". His body was engulfed in flames, an evil glint was in his eyes, and he was grinning. He then started skipping of happily o find Delte.

Delte was in her room looking at her cards when Laamu barged in.

"Delte I need you're help" He said barging up to her.

"okay…" She said "what can I help you with?"

"Gil doesn't love me anymore, I need you to cast a spell on him to make him love me again" he said so fast that one could barely make out what he said.

"I'll do it" the fortune teller said. For it turned out she was a huge yaoi fan and spent much of her time spying on the once happy couple.

Delte said some word in a language that sounded more like gibberish then words. After she finished there was a huge bang and everyone and thing in the room got burned to a crisp.

"woops" The fortune teller said

"What happened?" Laamu asked.

"Well I might have over powered the spell and turned every single man in the area gay" she replied. Laamu sweat dropped, this was going to be interesting.

TBC

A.N. I hope you liked the first chap of the fic, the other pairings will all appear in the next chapters. Please review for it'll make kitty Gil very happy


End file.
